henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Room
Secret Room is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on March 2, 2019 to an audience of 1.04 million viewers. Plot Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz are hanging out in the Man Cave with Schwoz's family. Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive after fighting Arson Boy and see the chaos happening there. The two are extremely annoyed by the antics occurring there, and Captain Man takes Kid Danger back to a secret room which Captain Man called the Mannex. He shows there are comfortable chairs in there along with chicken wings, and that it was a place he went to to escape whenever he was getting bugged by other people. Kid Danger loves the place. Charlotte, Schwoz, and Jasper arrive at the secret room, but Captain Man throws them out, saying this was a secret room for crime fighters only. Henry and Jake bring down a karaoke machine in the house. Two police officers arrive at the door with Piper. Henry leaves the house with the machine before he can get involved and the cops explain that Piper had run over one of them with her car. They also mention that it was their turn to make soup for the rest of the police the next day, and Piper bribes them by saying if they don't arrest her, she'll make soup for them. Henry brings the karaoke machine into the secret room, only to find that Ray already had a karaoke machine. They hear music nearby and go to the source of the noise. They find that Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz had made their own secret room for "non-crime-fighters only". This enrages Ray, especially when Henry and Ray see that they had a fiesta-sized churro in their room. Henry makes a deal with them, saying everyone could keep their own secret rooms, but Henry and Ray would take the churro. Everyone agrees except Schwoz, who destroys the churro in protest. Furious, Ray says he's gonna blow up the Man Cave. He exits, and everyone follows him. Ray brings out the Man Cave's self-destruct button and hovers his hand over it, threatening to press it if they didn't get him a fiesta-sized churro. Schwoz refuses and says he'd push the button before giving him a churro. Everyone starts arguing, and in the commotion, Ray pushes it by accident. The Man Cave begins a self-destruct timer for two minutes, and everyone rushes into the elevator. They go upstairs to Junk-N-Stuff. Schwoz's family leaves, and all of Swellview starts shaking violently. Meanwhile, Piper has made the soup for the cops, and she has to try to avoid spilling it as the ground shakes. Ray, Henry, Schwoz, Charlotte, and Jasper go downstairs and see the Man Cave completely destroyed. However, they mention that Schwoz had built 10 Man Caves, and this was the fifth one that had blown up. The others had been blown up due to either Ray's reckless behavior or an invasion of mole people. They had five more spare Man Caves that were at their disposal, so they go down to the sixth Man Cave, which looks just like the old one. However, a mole person arrives at the new Man Cave and hits the self-destruct button. They go back to the elevator, knowing this Man Cave was gonna explode too. Piper gives the soup to the officers, but as Swellview starts shaking again, the officers spill all of the soup. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Jill Benjamin as Sharona Shapen Minor Cast *Briana Kennedy as Officer Lacy *Dayna Dooley as Officer Walnut *Kevin Allen as Winnie Schwartz *Albert Minero Jr as Larry *Luna Kup as Dabo *Evan Girard-Sun as Jimbo *Sophie Mackenzie Nack as Balky *PJ Johal as Isaac *Kevin Symons as Bill Evil *Matthew Patrick Davis as Kevin *Mark Jacobson as Ned *Jeremy Guskin as Beekeeper *Bing Putney as Moleman *Elisha Williams as Zed Quotes Trivia *This is the 100th episode of Henry Danger. *By means of a press release it was announced that the title was going to be "Man Cave Self Destruct", but finally it was changed. *The production of this episode began on the same date as the production of the first episode The Danger Begins, which was on December 9. *This is Winnie’s first appearance since The Trouble With Frittles in Season 3, which makes Season 4 the only season to not feature Winnie. *This is the first appearance of Larry since Danger & Thunder in Season 2; and the first appearance of Kevin since Danger Things in Season 4. *This is Officer Lacy's third appearance in Season 5. **It is the first time that a police officer appears in two episodes in a row. *Piper almost does not interact with any of the other main characters. *The goggles Charlotte is wearing on the Virtual Reality Go-Kart are the same goggles she uses in Flabber Gassed when she uses them to guide Henry and defeat Barge. *Jake is singing the song used in Danger Games. *Piper returns from jail from the previous episode. *This is the third time Schwoz uses an American Accent the first being Back to the Danger: Part 2 and the second being Part 1: A New Evil. *This episode reveals Piper knows how to escape from police cuffs just like Sam Puckett did in the iCarly episode "iToe Fat Cakes" where she learn a trick from juvie. *Ray finally somehow managed to get his hands on a framed photo of Henry's mom. *It is revealed Schwoz build 10 Man-Caves in total and so far 5 of them blown up including the current one which makes 6. *As the Man-Cave is being self-destructed, sets and people from previous Season 5 episodes make a brief appearance. *It's shown that the Man-Cave has a self-destruct button in case of emergencies. *It is against the law in Swellview to drop a single drop of soup on the floor even if it's an accident. *Henry screaming in Junk & Stuff next to half a picture of the Statue of Liberty is a reference to the final scene of the movie Planet of the Apes. *In the "Non-Superheroes" room, there is a red guitar on the wall. This guitar was the same guitar used in Let's Make a Steal as one of the prizes Henry won. *In that room there are also rainbow bins, these are the same ones that are seen in Donut Dimension. *The auto-snack machine asking “Did I stutter?” is a reference to The Office '' character Stanley Hudson’s famous often-repeated line. **Jace Norman has said that ''The Office is his favorite show. *The name 'Steve' is seen in the can of creamed possum, that could be a reference to episode director Steve Hoefer. *The boxing game that is seen in the "Non-Superheroes" room is called "Mike Caron's Punch it Out", referring to Mike Caron, who is the director of episodes and member of Henry Danger's crew. **It is also a spoof of the popular 1988 video game Mike Tyson's Punch Out! *Counting the brief appearance of Bill Evil and the Beekeeper would be the first time that villains appear, and Captain Man and Kid Danger do not interact with any of them. *The rusted tube seen in the background of Henry and Ray’s “Superheros Only” room is same tube that Rick Twitler used in the episode Part 2: A New Darkness to release his virus. It was also seen in the following episode when he fell into the tube and became a living virus. International Premieres *August 14, 2019 (Latin America & Brazil) *September 18, 2019 (Spain) *July 18, 2019 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger (Promo) Catch The All NEW 100th Episode Next Saturday on Nickelodeon Get a �� on this Henry Danger 100th Episode Quiz! KnowYourNick Henry, Ray & Charlotte Fighting Over the Man Cave ⁉️ Henry Danger FunniestFridayEver MEGA MARCH on Nickelodeon (Promo) Double Dare, Henry Danger, Lucky (2019) Celebrate Henry Danger’s 100th Episode Ft. The Thundermans & iCarly Throwback 3ThingsYouMissed 100 Henry Danger Facts w Jace, Cooper, Riele, & Sean! Inside Nick Season 2 Ep. 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes